Elise meets Not-Allison
After drinking HJ7, Helen pushes Elaina's alterego out of her room for fear that Hela will re-appear and hurt the new Hyde. These following stories are of different characters encountering Elise. Ms Elise Hyde: *A confused looking girl stumbled down the halls. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She ran into tables and walls, blinking and squinting her eyes* Allison: *Allison or Spy or whatever her name is, is walking back from the Library where a the new plan was just ratified to her room to prepare for tonight's dinner, when she sees a new person stumbling through the halls.* *She thinks, Another new lodger? Are they ok? How did they even get in here?. She watches this new figure stumble through the halls before finally deciding to approach them, cautionsly.* um...Hi. Are you new here? Do you need some help? Ms Elise Hyde: *turns to the girl, squinting* um... I'm kind of new here... I can't see very well. Everything is blurry... *turns red, embarrassed that she was needing help* yeah, I need help.. Allison: *The girl becomes very concerned* Oh dear! That doesn't sound good! We should take you to our in house doctor, Hen! Here let me help you get there before you run into anything. *The girl runs up to Elise and attempts to help guide her to Hen's office.* Ms Elise Hyde: Humph. I don't need your hand, my vision's blurry, not gone. *crosses her arms, scowling* go on, I'll follow. Allison: *The girl steps back clearly realizing that she offended the new lodger.* Oh Right! Sorry! *She begins to lead the way to Hen's office always looking back to make sure the new comer was alright. * Ms Elise Hyde: *follows her, squinting and running into tables and the occasional corner, but didn't make any noises other than a hiss of pain when that happened* Allison: *When they arrive at Hen's office she knocks on the door.* Hen are you in there? I've got another patient for you? Ms Elise Hyde: Who's "Hen"? What? Why is the doctor a chicken?! I'm so confused... Allison: Hen's our in house doctor....I don't know why everyone calls him Hen, even though he isn't a chicken, but I've learned to just roll with these sorts of things. Ms Elise Hyde: Oh... Okay? Allison: *The girl knocks on the door again.* Hen? Are you back from the meeting yet? Ms Elise Hyde: Hen... What the heck...? Allison: *The girl shrugs.* Surprisingly that isn't the strangest thing here. ( The door opens, revealing an exhausted doctor. ) My gravest apologies. What can I do for you? Elise: *squinting, trying to see the person* You're a very tall chicken. *she smiles to show she was joking, but was still confused about his nickname* ( Hen smiles down at Elise for a moment before she hears a a hearty tinkling laugh. ) Hen: That's very clever madam! Quite Punny. I suppose you'd have to understand that my name is also Henry in order to understand WHY I'm a silky chicken though. ( He stands aside. ) Do come in! We wouldn't want you getting hurt now. *Elise stumbled into the room, sticking her hands out to avoid killing herself* *The girl stands at the door and watches Elise and Hen go inside.* Girl: I see that you're in good hands now! I have to get back to my work but I hope to see you around! *The girl then walks off down the hall.* ( Hen gently guides her into a chair at his desk. ) Hen: I will admit that I'm no optometrist, so I can't diagnose you formally. Based on what I've observed, however, you appear to be nearsighted. ( He places a cup of Jasmine tea in front of her. ) How well can you see your cup? Elise: *squinting at it, frowning* It's a cup...? Hen: ( bringing the cup a little closer. ) How about now? Elise: *blinks and looks at it* yeah, I can see it better. Hen: ( setting the cup back down. ) Then you are EXTREMELY near sighted. ( He reaches into his drawer and pulls out a black case. ) I'm going to let you in on a little secret- I am too. ( He opens the case and gingerly pushes the slender frames onto her face. ) Now this is by no means a permanent solution. You still absolutely need to see a real optometrist, but if these help then I would like you to keep them. Elise: Oh, wow! *smiles happily and laughs* you're not a chicken! Well, bye then! *she runs off* Discussions Obtained From Role-playing page for pg. 54! Elaina isn't available... Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Main Plot Category:Elise Hyde